Kerry
by Fighting to survive
Summary: Use to be Sarah by DemeterakaDemi. William Wallace's daughter joins in the fight for freedom that her father began. Has the tragedy that filled Kerry's parents' lives filled her's too? Can Kerry escape her parents' sad legacy?


Kerry

Sarah Kateri

Author's Note: This fan fiction was originally titled "Sarah"; the plot may seem familiar to some.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Braveheart, or its characters. I do claim the plot bunny, so please e-mail me first if you'd like to adopt it.

Prolog

Nicolette dunked a torn peice of a ravaged old cloth into a wooden bucket of icey water. Yanking the cloth out of its previously submerged state Nicolette strode the five or so feet to where Queen

Isabelle lay, and slapped the cloth none to gently on Isabelle's forehead. Isabelle didn't even twitch an eyelid, which was not surprising. Isabelle had been in an almost comatose and fevered state for the past

twelve hours.

Seven mounths prior a small bump had begun to show itself on Isabelle's body, more specifically high on Isabelle's abdomen. Unfortunitly for Queen Isabelle her taunting words to King Edward I, popularly

known as "Longshanks" did not solve Isabelle's lack of sexual relations with Longshanks's son Edward II to aquire her such a bump. Edward the second would know Isabelle had been impregnated by

another man, and would be happy to punish Isabelle, and the unborn child, accordingly; death. So Isabelle made the only, to her, logical strategy; Isabelle planned to flee. Only a week after coming up with her

plan Isabella left England and went to Scottland, dragging her hand maid Nicolette along for the ride. The two women had taken refuge on the plot of land where Isabelle and William Wallace had first

consumated their short love affair, taking shelter in the now abandoned hut where William and Isabelle had made love. The women had been on their own ever since.

Nicholette glared at Isabelle. Nicolette didn't mean to be angry, but Nicholette didn't know how to cope. Nicholette's Queen or not, Nicholette and Isabelle were first and foremost friends. Best

friends. Sisters, if not by blood, in heart. Now here was Nicholette with an in labor, unconsious Isabelle, sick, obviously having some sort of birthing complication, maybe dying, and she, Nicholette, could do

nothing! Nicholette was a hand maiden, not a midwife.

'Damnez-le!', Nicholette cursed silently. Wetness burned the corners of Nicholette's eyes. Nicholette angrily brushed the salty water away. Isabelle was almost scalding to the touch, bright red, and

sweating profusely. Nicholette knew she had to do something to bring down Isabelle's body temperature or both Isabelle and the baby would die. "Damnez-vous William Wallace!" Nicholette said aloud.

Nicholette grabbed a pair of rusty shears that had been tossed aside by the huts previous users and made quick work of Isabelle's now thread bare cotton dressing gown, the only thing that had fit Isabelle

after a time due to her pregnancy. The cutting off of Isabelle's gown did little. Nicholette glanced at the queen's long dark tresses. Isabelle had always, and still did have the most beautiful hair that Nicholette

had ever seen. It had to be done. Picking up a large chunk of thick, thigh length brown hair, Nicholette brought the shears as close as she could to Nicholette's scalp, shut her eyes tightly, and squeezed the

grip on the shears till they touched. A large amount of Isabelle's beautiful hair fell to the floor. Isabelle's hair was easy to cut after that first chunk was cut. Soon Isabelle's hair was nothing more then spikes

sticking up in the air.

Though Isabelle was beginning to turn from an ugly molten red to a much lighter shade of red, Nicholette dumped what icey water remained in the bucket she'd fetched from the well over Isabelle.

Isabelle sputtered, and flailed her arms weakly.

'Nn, Nich..." Isabelle said horsley.

"I'm here Isabelle. Listen to me. Isabelle you have to help me push, do you understand? The baby will die. I need you to push. Do you understand Isabelle?" Nicholette said. Isabelle nodded weakly.

"Alright, on my count." Nicholette said, positioning herself on the unsteady bed next to the naked girl. Nicholette put her hands on the area just above where the baby lay. "Push Isabelle! Push!" Nicholette

shouted. Isabelle, once again on the verge of loosing consciousness, pushed for all she was worth. The bloody crown of the baby's head popped into view between Isabelle's legs. Nicholette smiled despite

her panic. The baby's head was covered with dark, though matted down with blood and fluid, hair. Isabelle quietly passed out. "That's it! That's it Isabelle! One or two more should do it." Nicholette

encouraged. "Push!" Isabelle did not push. Nicholette eyes flew to the unresponsive queen, and her eyes once again burned with unshead tears. Nicholette turned her attention back to Isabelle's stomach and

pushed as hard as she could. A baby girl slid out from between Isabelle's thighs, and boy did she scream. "Isabelle! Isabelle you have a girl! A beautiful girl!" Nicholette told the unresponsive woman on the

bed. Nicholette hadn't expected Isabelle to return her news verbally. Talking to Isabelle made the situation seem less like it really was. A very bad situation.

Nicholette quickly cut, and tied the cord. That much Nicholette did know how to do. Nicholette wrapped the baby in a tattered blanket then shoved a finger in the little girl's mouth to make sure

nothing blocked the baby's airway. Nicholette then lay the bundle on the lower part of the bed, intending to tend to Isabelle as best she could. There was no need. Queen Isabelle was dead. Nicholette did not

cry, and this surprised her. But Nicholette's chest felt empty, like a part of her heart had shut down. Picking up the baby girl Nicholette gently bounced the screaming child. Nicholette knew the girl was

hungry, and would need to eat soon. What could she do? A handsome red face with flaming hair to match flashed in Nicholette's brain. What had his name been? Hamish! Wallace's man. Hamish would

surely help her. Grabbing her cloak, Nicholette bundled both herself and Isabelle's daughter up as best she could before opening the hut's door. Nicholetteg glanced at Isabelle's lifeless body. "Au revoir mon

amie.", Nicholette said, then disappeared into the night.

Translations according to AltaVista - Babel Fish Translation...

'Damnez-le' translates to 'Damn it'

"Damnez-vous William Wallace" translates to "Damn you William Wallace"

"Au revoir mon amie" translates to "Goodbye my friend"


End file.
